Numerical Phraseology
by alikat522
Summary: Fifty one-sentence prompts, all about Abed and the Disco Spider. Small spoilers up through 2.16, Troy/Abed.


1. **Comfort**: It doesn't make sense how a stiff, skinny shoulder can be the most comfortable place in the world for him to be.

2. **Kiss**: Even the Justice of the Peace raised his eyebrows; how many couples high-five each other in the middle of their wedding kiss?

3. **Soft**: It takes him a bit to get used to kissing someone who isn't soft, or at least girl-soft, but he picks it up soon enough.

4. **Pain**: If he was allowed to hit one girl, one time, with no consequences, he'd go for Abed's mom; you just don't mess with Troy Barnes' friends like that.

5. **Potatoes**: Everyone needs comfort food when they're sick; it doesn't matter that the pierogi are pretty misshapen, but that Abed went to the trouble to make them for him (with a bit of help from Pavel).

6. **Rain**: "Okay, we just need to get through The Notebook, Pirates of the Caribbean, Four Weddings and a Funeral, Step Up 2, and Breakfast at Tiffany's, then we can go inside."

7. **Chocolate**: Chocolate seemed like the less girly thing to get each other for Valentine's Day, but he couldn't help but smile when Abed handed him a rose along with his box of candy.

8. **Happiness**: A glass of special drink, a bowl of popcorn, and thou.

9. **Telephone**: Troy wonders if everyone spends this long on phone messages to their friends, but he needs to get it just right.

10. **Ears**: It wasn't exactly the best way to be outed to the group; in retrospect, they really should have remembered Pierce's new pair of Ear-Noculars before having sex in Troy's room.

11. **Name**: He can't stop looking at the new name plate for his desk, peeking at it in between helping his students on their art projects: Mr. Barnes-Nadir.

12. **Sensual**: Yeeeeeah, Abed's never exactly going to be sensual, but on the right days, he can make those skinny jeans look pretty sexy.

13. **Death**: It's not that Troy doesn't act a good death scene, but for some reason Abed doesn't want to see it anymore; he doesn't know exactly when the person in front of the camera became more important than the camera itself.

14. **Sex**: Finally, he had confirmation of what he had so long suspected to be true: butt stuff with a guy was awesome.

15. **Touch**: Before sex, before kissing, even before hugs, they had their high-fives, that little bit of contact to get them through the day.

16. **Weakness**: How can someone with that skinny and pointy of a face have the best, most persuasive, puppy eyes?

17. **Tears**: He knows that he should have put down the camera, gone over to his friend and done something; but at least for that moment, he still thought that the shot was more important than the tears.

18. **Speed**: They want to attempt a remake, but buses, stuntmen, and gold watches are all expensive.

19. **Wind**: The dorms are actually very poorly made, and the wind seems to shake the whole building; they build a small fort out of cardboard in Abed's room and pretend that when they come back out, they'll be in Oz.

20. **Freedom**: Exactly twenty minutes after their last final exam, they were together on Abed's couch, watching Polish horror movies and eating popcorn; Troy didn't want subtitles (why would he want to read right after an exam?), so he got to lay back next to Abed and watch all the gore, letting his brain go free.

21. **Life**: Director and kindergarten teacher don't seem like the most compatible professions in the world, but somewhere in between the late nights on set and the papier-mache piled high on their kitchen table, they are able to make a life together.

22. **Jealousy**: Pierce glares at them a bit every time Abed comes over to see only Troy; they decide that they have to invite him to play video games too, and only make out when he goes to the bathroom (he's old, so they have enough occasions).

23. **Hands**: Holding hands in Spanish class had started as a survival mechanism; nothing made it easier to live through Chang's rants and speeches than having someone to hold on to.

24. **Taste**: There was no way Troy could say the food was too spicy, not while sitting across from Gobi, getting the worst death glare in the world; he would have to wait and pray that Abed's dad needed to go to the bathroom before he dived for the water.

25. **Devotion**: It had always been important to reach the air conditioner, but the moment he had to leave Abed, he knew he had to get there or die trying.

26. **Forever**: Troy sits up at night and worries sometimes; how many people still hang out with their college friends after graduation?

27. **Blood**: They keep trying to recreate the Spider-Man kiss, but one of them always passes out from the blood to the head before they can get a good shot.

28. **Sickness**: When it starts going around Greendale, no one can quite bring themselves to ask how both Troy and Abed got mono; some questions you don't ask for the sake of your sanity.

29. **Melody**: All he has to do is hum a few bars and Abed can get any TV or movie theme song; he's spent hours at night clicking through YouTube, trying to find one to stump him.

30. **Star**: They try it on a dare, but Abed can't grow enough of a beard to pull it off; of course, when Troy walks in with them, Jeff and the rest make their ultimatum right there: shave off the star-burns or leave the group forever.

31. **Home**: Their first apartment just didn't seem complete, and neither could figure out why; it wasn't until they were curled up together on the top bunk of a brand new bunk bed that it really started to feel like a home.

32. **Confusion**: It feels like every day he gets more and more of the pop culture references; he figures his biology textbook would call that osmosis.

33. **Fears**: He dreams about life after graduation, about going back to his dad's restaurant, about entire days made up of making falafel and watching DVDs in his room, about Christmases alone; he wakes up and holds Troy even tighter.

34. **Lightning/Thunder**: It's not that he's scared, of course; calling Abed before bed makes it a bit easier to sleep through the storm, that's all.

35. **Bonds**: They try their hardest to save the study group's dynamic, but a romance is always bound to cause tension and drama; they have to depend on the bonds of the group to hold them all together.

36. **Market**: A bunch of girls still ask him out, and although it kills him to turn down hotties, Troy is happy to declare himself off the market.

37. **Technology**: He wishes that some days Abed would turn off the computer, the TV, the camera and just hang out with him, but he knows this is the guy he chose; the guy drawn in by the glow of the screen.

38. **Gifts**: He called in three favors from his cousin to get Kickpuncher: Detroit, but it was worth it to see the look on Troy's face.

39. **Smile**: Troy's smile shows a bit too much of his gum line to be conventionally attractive (the great dashing smiles are all teeth), but Abed has to admit that it works on him.

40. **Innocence**: Britta called Abed their "innocent" again yesterday, and it was all Troy could do to keep his face straight; if they had seen Abed like he had, they would know better to think of him as pure.

41. **Completion**: They never end up having kids, but sitting on their couch together, watching movies with their pet wiener dogs, they'd both say their lives are pretty complete.

42. **Clouds**: He couldn't find the pumpkin-shaped one that Vaughn was talking about, but he thought Troy would like to see that one that looked just like Kickpuncher's fist.

43. **Sky**: It's a while before Troy can sing "Butterfly in the Sky" without tearing up a bit; Abed guesses it did more damage than he had thought.

44. **Heaven**: "Wait, how many virgins?"

45. **Hell**: Nana can say all she likes; if he's in hell with Abed, it can't be that bad.

46. **Sun**: They high-five behind their backs (and quietly high-five Shirley too) when they see Jeff, Annie, Pierce and Britta all come back from the group camping trip with sunburns: extra pigment for the win.

47. **Moon**: When he explains that he has to save Shirley from the potential Were-Being, Troy doesn't question for a moment; some people just get it.

48. **Waves**: The group takes a road trip to the beach, and Troy and Abed have their mission: complete the sandcastle city of Hermitia (Chang lent them some inhabitants) before the waves get to it.

49. **Hair**: "No, Bert's hair stuck up more in the middle…you sure you don't want to shave part of your head?"

50. **Supernova**: The first time Abed makes a movie without any sort of explosion, Troy says it seems incomplete; when the final cut has a supernova in the credits of the romantic comedy, most people are confused, but Troy knows: that's _his_ explosion.


End file.
